Kyru the Half-Sayian: The World's Strongest
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: Kyru, Gohan and Oolong have went to the snowy mountains to get the dragonballs, but what do they find instead? I OWN NOTHING BUT KYRU! DBZ AND RELATED CHARACTERS BELOGN TO AKIRA TORYAMA
1. Prologue

**Hotshot:** Hello and welcome to the fic of the 2nd DBZ film, the worlds strongest. Now its not really cannon, hence why its not going to into the main fics. Now, hope you all will enjoy!

* * *

 **Kyru the Half-Sayian**

 **The World's Strongest**

 **Prologue**

 _ **Tsumisumbri Mountains**_

Kyru tugged her cape closer to her body as she walked with Gohan and Oolong through the bitter winds and snow. Why she agreed to come with the two was a mystery to her. She wasn't dressed for this type of weather, she had on red underclothing, wristbands and slash and a purple gi over top of the underclothing.

"Gohan, Kyru look! There's another dragonaball and that's four now. They've all been collected within the past three days." Oolong told them as another yellow dot on the dragon radar popped up."

"There's another one!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Just two more and they'll have them all. We better find them before its too late." Oolong put the dragon radar away and started walking with Kyru and Gohan following.

"I've never been this cold. It feels like I'm frozen solid." shuddered Gohan.

"I know its tough going partner but we can't back out now." Oolong told him. "Best thing to do is to just keep going ahead. We will find the dragonballs and be outta here in no time."

She decided to ignore the rest of the conversation and started to climb a snowy mountain. She heard him laugh and rolled her eyes...until he gave a surprised yelp.

"I can't believe it, they have all seven!" Just after he said that, the sky darkened. The three reached the top and looked up at the sky.

"Oolong, Kyru, look! Its too late!" Gohan cried as he pointed. The two looked and they saw Shenron there, just floating in front of someone that was hidden from view.

"There's still time if we hurry!" Oolong stated as the three started to run. Kyru could see Shenron's eyes glowing red before the mountains began to shake violently. After a few minutes, it stopped and Shenron disappeared and the dragonballs flew off into different directions.

"What...who used them and way…" Kyru mumbled to herself before looking at the direction where she saw the eternal dragon.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Please review!


	2. Piccolo

**Hotshot:** Here we are, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Sorry if not really good like the others, I hope you guys don't mind!

* * *

 **Kyru the Half-Sayian**

 **The World's Strongest**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Tsumisumbri Mountains**_

Kyru walked beside Gohan, who was carrying Oolong on his back, to the edge of the recently made cliff. The three looked and saw a building sitting there, in front of them.

"That building wasn't here before was it?" asked Oolong as he stared at the strange and dark building.

"D….did you feel that?" Gohan asked, ignoring Oolong's question.

"Yeah, an uncomfortable and creepy feeling." answered Oolong, shaking in fright.

"How do we get in there?" Kyru looked over at her adopted brother and the pig. Oolong jumped from Gohan's back and started to run towards the way they had came while Kyru and Gohan surveyed the building. The pig let out a yelp, making the two look over. They saw a blue creature that resembled a saibaman.

"Oolong!" Gohan cried as he ran over to help his friend before being jump by three more of the things. They started to hit him continually and Kyru quickly began to run. One saw her coming and abandoned Gohan so it could jump at Kyru.

Kyru quickly dodged an incoming strike and quickly did a roundhouse kick to its head. It let out a shriek, stumbling back before it managed to get its bearings.

"Gohan, Kyru, what are you two doing here?" asked a gruff voice that was near Gohan. The two looked and saw a familiar green man standing there, holding the arm of one of the creatures that was about to strike Gohan again.

"Mister...Piccolo…?" Gohan mumbled. Piccolo started to drag the thing away when the other three jumped in front of him and he let the one he was holding go and the four surrounded him. The four jumped at him and the fight was under way. He took down three of them and blasts one to dust and Gohan decided that it was time for him to pass out.

"Nice Piccolo." grinned Kyru. "I doubt I could have taken them all on by myself when they got finished with Gohan."

Piccolo rolled his eyes before suddenly tensing and started to look around, which made the half-sayian child blink in confusion.

"Piccolo?" she asked before beginning to walk over. That's when a beam shot out from under him and trapped him while the ice around him started to break apart, making Oolong, Gohan and Kyru fall.

"Piccolo!" Kyru quickly tried to fly up to him but was slammed into a large chunk of ice, making her black out.

* * *

Gohan slowly came to, his eyes opening and adjusting to the darkened cavern. He sat up and looked around, seeing Oolong laying a few feet away, unconscious. He slowly crawled to Oolong and shook him.

"Oolong, wake up."

"Argh….Gohan?" Oolong slowly sat up, rubbing his head. "What happened?"

"Mister Piccolo came and saved us."

Kyru decided to announce of her awakening with a loud groan, slowly sitting up. Gohan was instantly by her side, helping her up.

"You alright sis?" he asked her.

"Yeah, my stomach is just a little sore." she answered before looking around. "Wheres Piccolo?"

"I don't know, he just left us down here and disappeared." Gohan sighed. Kyru looked down as her thoughts went back to that beam that had imprisoned Piccolo.

"Come on, lets get outta here! Remember, we can't tell anyone what happened here!" Oolong told them before walking off with the two following.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Remember to review!


	3. The Son Household

**Hotshot:** Heres the next chapter! Sorry if these aren't long but I'm trying. I hope this doesn't bother any of you. I hope you guys will enjoy!

* * *

 **Kyru the Half-Sayian**

 **The World's Strongest**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Son Household, Mountain Paozu**_

Kyru sat at her desk in her room, listening as Chichi talked to Goku about her and Gohan in the kitchen. She wore clothes similar to what Gohan was wearing but instead of it being yellow, it was light blue and red pants. Thankfully they were comfortable, or else she would have insisted of going in her underclothing. Fortunately for her, Goku managed to persuade Chichi of making a tail hole for her so her tail wouldn't be contained within her pants, that was severely uncomfortable.

She looked down at her book and sighed. She hated studying, it was a waste of time to her. She didn't want to be a scholar or anything of the sort. She wanted to be a fighter like Goku and the others. She wanted to fight alongside Goku and Piccolo.

She looked out of her window as her thoughts turned towards her mentor. ' _What happened to him?'_ She wondered.

"Kyru! Dinner's ready!" Chichi's voice cut through her thoughts as she looked at the door.

"Okay! I'll be right out!" She called back before hastily finishing her work, jumped out of her seat and walked out of her room. She sat at the table and waited for Gohan to come out so they could begin eating.

The dinner table was silent, which was unusual. Chichi would be going on about the two kids' studying by the middle of the meal.

After inner Kyru went into her room just as the sun finished setting. She sat on her bed with a sigh before laying back and closing her eyes. She started to doze off, her mind filled with images of her and Gohan playing in a field with Goku leaning against a tree, watching them.

"GOHAN! KYRU!"

Kyru jolted awake from the shout from Chichi. She sat up, rubbed her eyes before walking out of her room. She saw Chichi standing there with her arms crossed. She pointed to the table and sat. Moments later, Gohan joined me.

"I thought we talked about this already." Chichi began. "I don't want you two to hanging around Mister Piccolo."

"Oh but please mom." Gohan looked up at her.

"Sorry to run everybody." Goku cut in. "But I better go see if I can find them." He made his way out of the door.

"I wanna go!" Gohan got off of his chair and started to run to the door.

"Yeah, me too!" Kyru jumped off before following Gohan.

"You two most certainly cannot go! I'm not through with you yet." Chichi told the two, making them stop.

"But mom…" Gohan began but got cut off.

"You're staying right here."

The two kids looked down before following Chichi out to see Goku off. Goku called for Nimbus who quickly zoomed up and stopped in front of him. He jumped on it and turned towards his family and Oolong.

"Well, I'm off. Time for a new adventure!" He told them.

"Bye, please be careful out there Goku." sighed Chichi.

"Don't worry, I will." he grinned before signaling Nimbus the go ahead and they shot into the night sky.

While Chichi was staring after him, Kyru and Gohan decided to try and sneak away, although they didn't get far.

"Where are you going?" Her voice made the two kids freeze.

"Um…I gotta pee…?" Gohan stated though it seemed more like a question.

"I'm gonna go stargazing." Kyru piped.

"Go inside like a civilized boy." stated Chichi. "And Kyru, this spot has the perfect view of the sky so you shouldn't need to go anywhere."

The two kids sighed and looked down, Kyru's tail was swaying with dismay.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Don't forget to review!


	4. Krillin and Goku

**Hotshot:** Hey guys, sorry I've been taking so long, I had gotten a job earlier so...yeah. Also, sorry my chapters for this story seem so short, I've been trying to make it longer for all of you. Well I hope yo all will enjoy!

* * *

 **Kyru the Half-Sayian**

 **The World's Strongest**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Son Household, Mountain Paozu**_

Kyru sat in her room with her arms crossed. She hated to be left behind when she knew that she could do something to help. Of course hardly anyone can see it because of how young she was. Her tail curled up around her as she thought about what could happen to Piccolo and Goku.

"Kyru." she heard Gohan call. She looked up and saw that he was standing in her doorway, dressed in his fighting clothes and cape. "Get dressed. We are going to Krillin's." She quickly did what she was told. Once she was dressed, the two managed to sneak outside and flew into the air and towards Krillin's place.

They landed and Gohan knocked on the door. The two waited for a few moments before the door opened, revealing a sleep Krillin, who was rubbing his eyes.

"Gohan? Kyru? What are you two here at this hour?" he asked the kids.

"We think daddy's in trouble." Gohan quickly answered.

"What?"

Gohan sighed and went into detail about what happened up into the snowy mountains while Kyru stayed back a little. Once he finished with the explanation, Krillin threw his clothes on and the three blasted off towards the mountains.

They reached it in record time and began to look for the structure that Kyru and Gohan saw before. Once they located it, they went in and maneuvered the floors and hallways until they finally got into the right room.

Goku was currently encased in ice with only his face free. He couldn't move, the ice was too thick for him to break with just his strength. He watched as his ice using opponent got ready to finish him off when someone landed in front of him.

"Gohan!"

"We're here dad!" Gohan stated as he turned to his father. Krillin landed beside him, in a fighting stance.

"Krillin…"

"You shoulda brought me along Goku." Krillin began. "Could have avoided this mass all together."

"Think fast!" snarled the bruly creature before blasting them with his ice, only for the two to block it with their ki.

Gohan slowly opened his eyes only to see a dark green mutant thing jumping at him and he couldn't help but froze.

"Gohan!" Krillin called out as he flew and am into the mutant. They both got to their feet quickly but the mutant started to grow tentacle like things from his skin. He whipped them like whips with electric energy crackling in them. They first struck Krillin, who screamed in pain. Gohan was next to be struck and electrocuted. After a few minutes of this, the green mutant threw the two up into the air. The red one blasted the two with his ice attack, making them go flying up. Red started to crackle when he heard Goku speaking up.

"KAIO KEN!" the ice cracked and flew from the violent aurora that burst from Goku's body.

Gohan and Krillin fell to the ground, both encased in ice.

"Big brother! Uncle Krillin!" called Kyru as she landed in between them.

"K-Kyru…s-so cold." shivered Gohan as he tried to move.

"Y-yeah, w-we're freezing." added Krillin shakily.

"Gohan, Krillin!" called Goku as he ran over, having dealt with the two opponents before hand. "Don't worry, I'll get you both outta there." He powered back up to Kaio Ken and melted the ice with his aurora, freeing the two.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** for those of you who are wondering why Kyru called Krillin Uncle: he is basically an uncle to her since the sayian saga.

Remember to review!


	5. Doctor Willow

**Hotshot:** The fourth chapter is finally here! I hope you all will enjoy this long chapter!

* * *

 **Kyru the Half-Sayian**

 **The World's Strongest**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **Fortress, Tsumisumbri Mountains**_

Goku, Gohan, Krillin and Kyru flew upwards through the shaft before getting to a dark room, the only light came from a table like structure that had Bulma in the middle of it.

"Bulma!" called Goku, getting her attention.

"Goku!"

Goku ran at her and jumped, only to get shocked by some type of barrier that surrounded her. He flew back and landed in front of Krillin, Gohan and Kyru.

"Dad!" cried Gohan.

"Goku!" Krillin ran up with Gohan to Goku. Thats when they heard a maniacal laugh echoing through the room. Something lit up behind them and Gohan quickly looked. He saw a monitor that had the four of them on it.

"Congratulations Goku, it took quite an effort for you to get this far." A voice chuckled as a light shuttered on and beamed down on a old man.

"Tell me where Master Roshi is and I wanna know now!" snarled Goku as he stood up.

"Well if your going to be so pushy about it, he is in the lab. I'm in the process of turning him into one of my bio-warriors."

"What?!"

"Hey look up there!" Gohan pointed. The three looked and saw what looked like to be a brain in glass dome on top of a machine.

"What is that?' gulped Krillin as he stared up at it.

"Is it a human brain?" Gohan asked, mainly to himself.

"That's not just any brain! Its the brain of Doctor Willow, a mad scientist who was presumed dead over fifty years ago but is now back to take over the world!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Do not speak that way to the greatest scientific mind in history!" Snapped the old man.

"You're both nuts! You only use your geniuses for personal gain! You should be ashamed!"

"What?!"

"Just look how pathetic he is, clinging to life in that little fish bowl! He should have died a long time ago!"

Kyru suddenly started to look around the room, her senses screaming at her that danger was near and it wasn't the old man or Doctor Willow. She couldn't find the source but all she did know was that its near, in this room.

Screams of pain caught her attention and she quickly looked at Goku, who had these wires over his arms and legs and he was inside this red pillar of light, similar to what she saw around Piccolo.

"Let papa go now!" ordered Kyru as she glared at the brain and the doctor. The two started to run at them when they were suddenly went down on their backs. Krillin quickly ran, shouting their names. A hole suddenly opened up in front of him, making him stop.

Piccolo stood there, looking down at Krillin with his eyes tinted pink.

"It's Piccolo?!" yelped Krillin. He quickly backpedaled a few steps, not taking his eyes from the green man.

"Mister Piccolo!" smiled Gohan as he took a few steps towards his mentor. Goku got out of his imprisonment and went over to the others, watching Piccolo wearily. Gohan started to go towards Piccolo, despite his father's warnings, resulting him getting backhanded. He landed on his back, rubbing his cheek.

Piccolo took his cape and turban off, revealing some type of gold crown covering his head. He flew at Goku, dead set on fighting him when a small body collided with him, making them go rolling for a few feet.

"Piccolo stop it! You can't let them control you!" shouted Kyru as she gripped onto Piccolo's gi. "Please try to remember who Papa and Gohan is! Remember who I am!" She held on to him as he thrashed around, trying to pull her off by her own cape. Finally he pulled her off and let her cape go, only to grab the back of her head and glared at her face.

"P-Piccolo…p….please…" She winced. Piccolo's tinted eyes bore into her own before throwing her into the wall and started to go after Goku. Kyru fell to the ground hard with a wince.

She forces herself to stand, watching as Gohan tried to get Piccolo to return back to normal and failed multiple of times. She stumbled over to him as he stood there before turning. She turned with him and stared down Doctor Willo and the old man.

"This is...your fault." Gohan growled. "ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He lets out a burst of power, making everything shake and rumble.

"You'll never get away with this." Gohan snarled. The man started to taunt Gohan before he decided to blast him but Gohan stopped it and hi started to expel more and more power until finally he made a creator, which snapped him out of his angered state.

"Are you okay Gohan?" asked Kyru as she helped him stand up.

"Yeah, but what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

Gohan nodded before looking over to Piccolo and Goku who had stopped fighting. The gold crown fell to pieces, returning him back to normal.

"Mister Piccolo!" Laughed Gohan as he walked up to him.

"Gohan." Piccolo blinked. Gohan turned back to Kyru and the brain. Just as Kyru was about to walk over, she started to hear a laugh behind her and she turned, watching as the wall around the doctor fall apart.

Once everything stopped, Kyru could only stare at the robotic body that stood in front of her.

"Goku once I taken control of your body, I'll finally discard this ugly metal shell, then I will fulfill my destiny and become the greatest scientist the world will ever know!"

Piccolo jumped at him, angered at the fact that Willow was the one who was controlling him. He was stopped by something and was hit away. Piccolo landed on his front hard and just layed there.

"Piccolo!" shouted Kyru as she began to run over. A foot came crashing in front of her, making her stop. She slowly looked up and saw that the metal shell was looking straight at her. She froze, her fear overriding her senses.

"Time to knock out a second pest." Willow growled as he rose his arm up.

"Kyru no!" Goku shouted as he started running towards them. Everything seem to slow as Willow started to bring his arm down. She looked over at Piccolo who was trying to get up and she started to have flashbacks to the sayian battle. Her fear changed into something that burned deep inside her and coil within her stomach. White hot rage made it to her nerves. she jumped upwards, making the arm hit where she had once been standing. She had her hands in a cupping motion above her head and red energy started to gather.

"Nova... **EXPLOSION!** "

She threw her hands down and forward, her blast launching from her hands. It hit the doctor straight on, engulfing him. The blast kept going until it reached the wall, resulting a hole leading to the outside.

She panted as she floated there, her arms falling limply at her sides as she stared at the smoke cloud.

Willow bursts from the cloud with a crackle. His arm rose and it smacked her away to the side, making her black out. The last thing she remembered was being caught in the arms of her adoptive father, then nothing.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** aaand there! Remember to Review!


	6. Death of Willow

**Hotshot:** FINALLY its done! Maybe I should have waited until I was finished with all of the sagas to start the movies (with the exception of BoG since that's consider cannon) but oh well. Hope you all will enjoy!

* * *

 **Kyru the Half-Sayian**

 **The World's Strongest**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **Fortress, Tsumisumbri Mountains**_

Goku held Kyru in his arms, close to his chest. He could hear her panting breaths, making his anger heightened. He looked up and watched as Master Roshi and Krillin fall, both being injured by the mad scientist.

"Hey!"

Goku blinked and looked off to the side and saw Gohan running towards the mechanical menace. The boy jumped up and threw off his cape, revealing the power pole that Goku use to use as a child. Gohan took it from its sheath and twirl it around before getting ready to attack with it. Just as he got close enough, he was smacked away, making him lose the grip on the pole and was sent towards the ground. He fell right into Piccolo's awaiting arms safely.

Goku shifted Kyru to one arm and extending his now free hand and caught the pole. He landed beside Piccolo, starring Willow down.

"Grr….die!" Willow snarled as he blasted at them.

Goku and Piccolo jumped out of the way. Piccolo landed beside Krillin and Bulma, putting Gohan down gently before getting into position above the fight.

"Power pole extend!" Goku shouted as he landed. The pole extended, going in between Willow's legs. He moved sideways, taking the legs out, making Willow fall on his back. Piccolo started to blast the scientist a second later.

Goku landed beside Gohan and sat Kyru down beside him before turning to the fight. Soon, Piccolo stopped and smirked, staring at the dusk cloud. His smirk was wiped from his face as his enemy jumped up and slammed him into the ceiling.

"Piccolo!" called Goku. He could see Piccolo falling from the ceiling, motionless.

"KAIO KEN TIMES **THREE!** "

Goku started to attack him, taking off his arm. He landed in from of Willow before getting into the stance.

"Ka...me...ha...me... **HA!** "

He unleashed the wave, hitting the mechanical being head on. He blew a hole through the wall, making that section of the fortress crumble. He panted, wincing. He knew that didn't finish the other off, He just new it.

Everything started to rumble and shake before a pillar of light surrounded them, shooting up, into the sky.

Kyru, who had awoken with Gohan, was running with Master Roshi and Bulma through the halls. They made it out of the fortress and continued to run until Gohan and Kyru heard Goku's cream of pain. It made the two stop and turn back around. They saw the fortress lighting up with explosions.

"DADDY!"

"PAPA!"

Gohan gritted his teeth before letting out an enraged yell and shooting off into the sky with Kyru right behind him. The headed towards Willow when they suddenly felt a presence beside them. They looked over and saw Piccolo, flying upwards as well.

"Mister Piccolo?" blinked Gohan.

"Thought you could use some help kid." was the only response.

"Thanks!" smiled Gohan before looking back up. The three hit Willow head on and Gohan bounced off but righted himself. He could see Kyru and Piccolo still hitting Willow before Piccolo opened his mouth and blasted him. The casing that held the brain started to crack from the blast.

Krillin came from the clouds and went to hit Willow but was hit away.

"Your planet will die!" Willow growled before shooting a red beam down towards the Earth. The beam suddenly exploded and Kyru suddenly felt something she had never felt before.

A blue energy ball suddenly came from the explosion and hit Willow, making him scream out before exploding.

The four quickly returned to the fortress only to find that it had been destroyed. They heard Roshy call and they rushed over.

"Hey daddy, you awake?" grinned Gohan as he stared down at his father.

"Heh, Hey guys." Goku responded. He slowly sat up and turned his head.

"Piccolo! Thanks for your help." he called over to the retreating Namek, making him stop.

"You should be thanking Gohan and Kyru."

Gohan smiled before looking at his father who looked back.

Kyru smiled before hopping on Piccolo's back, just as he was about to take off. She heard him let out a growl before wrapping her tail around his waist.

"What did I say about jumping on my back like that?" Piccolo stated harshly, but he had a soft look on his face that no one could see.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Sorry if this isnt as good as the others. Remember to review! The Namek Saga will be up soon!


End file.
